They can't touch us
by shades.of.glay
Summary: The obligatory post-prom fic. My take on what happened after 'Prom Queen.'


Pulling up in front of the Hummel-Hudson house, Blaine turned off the ignition and looked over at his boyfriend. Kurt was sitting quietly, hands folded demurely in his lap, staring at the floor. The tension from the night had returned with a vengeance. The fleeting happiness they had shared dancing and laughing with their friends had vanished.

"Kurt…?" Blaine asked, shifting closer. He didn't know what to say. What could be said that hadn't already? He was at a loss for words. Something as simple as 'are you okay' seemed trite.  
>"I'm fine," Kurt supplied, reading Blaine's mind. Looking up, he flashed a toothy smile. "Really, I'm fine."<br>"No. You're not Kurt." Blaine grabbed his hand. "Talk to me."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it. He did this a few more times. When Blaine squeezed his hand in support, he heard Kurt stifle a sob. Immediately wrapping his arms around Kurt, Blaine held him fiercely, letting him know that he was safe. That whatever might happen, he would always be there for him. They could get through anything – as long as they were together.

Kurt shook a little in his arms and Blaine only held him tighter, wishing that he could fix this. There was a cloud of anger and fear surrounding them now that had replaced the pleasant buzz from their dance together. Blaine wished they could get the happiness back.  
>Kurt pulled back, sniffling. "You were right," he said flatly. "You were right," Kurt sighed dejectedly as he looked at the sceptre and crown in the back seat.<p>

Blaine couldn't help but notice the defeated look on Kurt's face. It broke his heart. "You were amazing tonight." Turning back to Blaine, Kurt arched his eyebrows in disbelief. Blaine only smiled. "You were amazing. The way you owned that stage…I wouldn't have been able to go back in there. But you did." He leaned in and briefly kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'm so proud of you."  
>Kurt gave him a small smile.<br>Encouraged, Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head and brought him in for kiss. As Blaine's lips touched his, Kurt sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. He didn't know how he had survived so long without the feel of Blaine's lips against his; without Blaine touching him like this. Kurt trailed his fingers up Blaine's arm to rest on the side of his face, playing with the wisps of hair there. Blaine's hand moved down and wrapped around the back of Kurt's neck, squeezing gently. Kurt shifted closer to Blaine and the kiss deepened, both of them trying desperately to stomp out all the hate in the night and find some joy.

The sudden sound of a phone startled them out of the moment. "It's me," sighed Kurt, as they reluctantly parted. Fishing for his phone, Kurt read the message. "It's from Finn. He says that Dad's getting worried that I'm not home." Kurt turned off his cell. "Guess he found out. The whole town probably knows by now…"

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to that. He felt like he should have the answers. It seems that Kurt always knew what to do. It's always Kurt that knew. "Did you want to go for a drive before you head home?"  
>Kurt shook his head vehemently, "No. I don't think I can go home tonight. I just can't deal with anymore drama."<br>Blaine cleared his throat nervously and asked, "Did you want to come to Dalton? I know it's a drive right now but…"  
>Kurt nodded, immediately hugging Blaine. "Please…I just can't do this anymore tonight."<br>Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, murmuring, "Okay."

* * *

><p>The ride to Dalton Academy was a quiet one. Blaine had one armed wrapped around Kurt, the other steering. Kurt just collapsed into Blaine and remained silent. It was eerie.<br>As he led Kurt through the familiar halls of Dalton, Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly. Kurt hadn't said anything for what seemed like hours now and it was starting to make Blaine nervous. He'd never seen Kurt so silent; never thought he could be silenced.  
>Turning a corner, Blaine noticed some of his fellow Warblers milling about in the adjoining room. The initial surprise at seeing the couple back from Prom faded once they noticed Kurt's expression. Sympathy and concern crossed their faces; the look on Kurt's face could only mean trouble. Blaine shook his head warningly at his friends. Kurt was not up to seeing anyone else tonight. They nodded in understanding as he passed the commons; Kurt didn't even notice.<p>

They reached Blaine's room and he tugged Kurt inside without saying a word. As soon as the door was shut, Blaine found himself with an armful of Kurt. Kurt clung desperately to him, burying his head in Blaine's neck. Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's back, trying to sooth him. He heard a muffled sob. It could have been a word – he wasn't sure. Holding Kurt tightly he asked softly, "What?"  
>He felt Kurt take several deep breaths before answering just as quietly, "Thank you." Blaine felt Kurt's lips gently graze his cheek before he pulled back to look at him.<br>"Thank you for this. Thank you for coming with me tonight. Everything fell to pieces but you were there." Kurt smiled. "You danced with me - even though you must have been terrified..."

Blaine shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, brushing aside the compliment. He didn't want to dwell on how scared he had been about the two of them going to Prom. The Sadie Hawkins dance had been a nightmare and it was all Blaine could do to keep away those frightening visions. But he refused to let them interfere with their night; a night Kurt wanted so desperately.  
>After everything went to hell, Blaine was amazed – as always – at Kurt's strength. He got them through it and was coroneted, completely and totally owning that stage. Blaine had been terrified to dance with Kurt in front of such a hostile crowd. But the courage Kurt showed on that stage was an inspiration. He could do this for Kurt. He held out his hand and was proud to have had that dance with Kurt.<p>

Tightening his grip on Kurt's waist, Blaine muttered, "The song was stupid."  
>Kurt laughed at that, knowing how untrue that statement was coming from Blaine, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and whispered, "I loved dancing with you."<br>Blaine suddenly started swaying in time to a song only he could hear.  
>Kurt rose his eyebrows quizzically. "What are you doing?"<br>"Dancing with my boyfriend. What does it look like?"  
>Kurt smirked at that and acquiesced, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders.<br>They swayed slowly in silence for a time, looking into one another's eyes.  
>Looking at Blaine's intense gaze, Kurt felt like the most important person in the universe. He could see so many emotions written on Blaine's face. He could see how much he cared.<p>

Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's, still marvelling at how new and wonderful this was. Blaine returned the kiss eagerly, instantly tugging Kurt closer, his fingers digging into Kurt's waist. Kurt moaned at that, tangling his hands in Blaine's hair. Blaine deepened the kiss, unable to keep his hands from roaming the expanse of Kurt's back. How did he ever manage to survive until now without Kurt in his life? The feeling of Kurt's fingers tugging his hair elicited a small growl from Blaine, and he pressed Kurt's lithe body further into his.  
>Kurt's head was spinning. He could barely breathe. And he didn't care. He continued to kiss Blaine feverishly, bringing his hand down to wrap around Blaine's back. Kurt clawed at the material of the suit, twisting it, not caring whether it would wrinkle.<br>The sound of heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard in the small room until Blaine's head hit the back of door with a loud thud. Both boys broke apart, startled, unaware that they had even been moving.  
>Out of breath, Blaine laughed a little, releasing his grip on Kurt. Everything was still so new. "Um, yeah...Did you want to watch a movie or something?"<br>Kurt simply nodded, trying to catch his breath. Blaine pointed to a stack of DVDs in the corner. "Have a look and see if there's anything there you want."  
>Belatedly realizing he should have phrased that better, Blaine tried desperately not to concentrate on the look Kurt was currently giving him. The same look he was likely returning. Blaine cleared his throat and hastily excused himself to go to the restroom.<p>

Shutting the door behind him, Blaine exhaled deeply, running his hands through his hair. He had to calm down. But it wasn't easy. All he could think of was Kurt: the way his body felt against his, how sexy his oh-so-kissable lips were... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Blaine fumbled for his phone. He had something to do. He had to let someone know where Kurt was. He quickly texted Finn, telling him that Kurt was crashing with the Warblers tonight and for Burt not to worry. He then shut off his phone, and taking a last calming breath, re-entered the room and threw the phone on a pile of clothes in the corner.

He moved back to Kurt who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at nothing. It seems Kurt had lapsed back into silence. That was never a good thing.  
>Blaine sat down beside him. "You okay?" Kurt nodded.<br>Blaine frowned. "Is there anything you want to watch?"  
>"Not really…I just…" Kurt hesitated.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Could we just lay down?" Blaine could hear the nervousness in his voice.<br>Blaine smiled, kicking of his shoes. "Come here," he called to Kurt, scooting up on the bed. Kurt readily did the same and immediately curled into Blaine's outstretched arms, wrapping Blaine around him. Blaine hugged Kurt tenderly as they rested, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Kurt absently trailed his fingers over Blaine's arm, finding comfort in his boyfriend's presence. Kurt could feel the rapid beating of Blaine's heart behind him; it matched his own. But he was calmed by the rhythm of it.

Kurt lay there for what felt like hours before he spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Blaine."  
>Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What on earth are you sorry for?"<br>Kurt shifted restlessly in his arms. "I never should have made you come with me."  
>Blaine propped himself up on one arm. Looking down at Kurt, he ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't."<br>"Maybe not. But I just wanted so much to go with you and…" Kurt exhaled shakily.  
>Blaine repressed a grimace. He hated that tone in Kurt's voice; that resigned manner that had absolutely no business being there. He hated McKinley right now: all that fear and hate all directed at Kurt. It was so cruel. It was heartbreaking. He moved, pulling Kurt closer and tightening his grip on the body he was spooning.<br>"I'm so sorry…" Kurt said again, a tear involuntarily running down this face. "All I did was add to your bad Prom experiences and make one of my own."  
>Something in Blaine broke at that. "Look at me," Blaine called softly. Kurt slowly flipped over, facing Blaine, the emotions in him threatening to overflow.<br>Blaine gently wiped Kurt's tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I wanted to go with you." He cupped his hand on Kurt's cheek, gently stroking it. He was so proud of him. "You were wonderful on that stage. You showed them that they couldn't touch you."  
>Kurt raised his hand to clasp over Blaine's. "They can't touch us."<br>Blaine smiled at that, nodding. He leaned over and kissed Kurt gently on the lips, whispering "They can't touch us."


End file.
